Hope for a future
by Ethan Demas
Summary: They attacked and my family left me. I found a new family and a new life. I loved my life, then it all came crashing down when they died. Someday I will have to tell my daughter, she isn't really mine.


**Posting another Danny Phantom today. I am a bit sad that I got so little responces, only favourites and follows. Please guys and girls, you are the reason I write, a little feedback would be greatly apprecaited.**

 **My shortest story thus far, but I think I did it justice. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Pacific Rim or Danny Phantom**

* * *

A few years back, beast started to emerge from the ocean floor, hell bent on destroying our civilization and setting everything in our world ready for their masters. They were large, capable of taking out entire cities within an hour. Their greattest asset however was their ability to adapt, becoming stronger each time they come. My home was destroyed, my city nothing but a forgotten wasteland, yet I remained strong and faught against these beasts.

I remember my friend, well I think he considered me a friend... I bullied him so much in school, then all this happened and everybody abandoned me except the little nerd trio. He was amazing, using his skills with his parents technology to build a shield that not even they could break thru. He worked hard to protect us all, but for as hard as he worked, he loved. He had married his got girlfriend, and had a beautiful girl. I felt so honoured when they asked me to be one of the godfathers, to know they trusted you enough to leave their child with you should something happen to them. With his help, the little town we stumbled upon managed to survive the entire anslaught of the beasts...

Thought Danny and Sam dissapeared some time ago, nobody knows where to, but I stayed looking after their daughter. When I eventaully got news about his whereabouts, I was ecstatic at first... Only to be dissapointed to learn that he wasn't himself anymore. Sam died and he had to witness her death, he couldn't do anything to stop it. The video footage of the event was released to the public, something that infuriated me to this day.

 _'Danny was firing off blasts from the weapon he had, injuring the beasts and slowing it down. Then without warning it turned on Sam, its masive jaw comming down and crushing her like a piece of ash. Danny looked devastated, at her loss, blood running from her mouth, she managed a small smile._

 _"I am sorry I could complete it, I am sorry Dann-" she got out before she died._

 _I could see the stunned look on his face, the emotions slowly bubbling under his mask of shock, tearing away at him. Tears started flowing down his face, his eyes flickering between green, red, blue and black. He looked at the beast, waves pouring off of his body and thunder suddenly claped overhead. A blue aura surrounded the beast, friezing it from the inside out and slowly lifting it into the air._

 _"All my life, I've worked to keep this place safe for you. I half died when I was fourteen and still, the only thing I was concerned about was your safety." Danny said crying, but his voice clear and powerful. "I knew that one day, you would die before me, but I never expected it to happen like this. I wanted us to take care of our daughter, but I geuss that we can't do that now. Dash, I am so sorry... Please take care of my little girl. Tell her that I loved her."_

 _The Kaiju was dropped to the ground, shattering in a million pieces. Danny's eyes turned black as the lightning struck him, changing him into Phantom. It started to rain, soaking his hair, letting it cling to his face. Green energy flamed around his body, and he suddenly dissapeared from the camera, a clap could be heard in the distance as a green light appeared there. The camera zoomed in, showing a blurry image of Danny floating above the ocean, yelling to the heaven and earth._

 _Lightning dancing across his body as his energy flared to life around him, bathing the ocean for miles in a eery green colour. It seemed the world froze, when the sound finally reached the camera. It was pure anguish and pain, the sound twisted your insides and left you feeling hollow. Then the light errupted in a beam that pierced the heaven and the ocean, like a volcano erupting from the depths of the were destroyed by the beam, which could be viewed for hundreds of thousands of kilomteres from where he was. When it finnally died down, there was an explosion, like a green supernova engulfing everything in its path and purifyng the world around it.'_

Dash looked down at the grave, all that remained of Danny was the emblem on his chest. It had been floating on the surface of the ocean when the two Jaguer pilots who were supposed to end the threat scooped it out. They sent it back here, along with Sam's body so that we could bury it. He looked to his side, to his little Nadai, the last thing Danny and Sam left behind. She looked innocently up at his face, frowning when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Daddy. Their always going to be in our hearts." she told him.

"Thanks sweety, we are going to visit uncle Tuck. Come on, I bet he'll let you play games this time."

* * *

 **The end**

 **I hope it was satisfactory. Please leave a review. 6/21 uploads for this month.**


End file.
